


Behind a Mask of Flame

by VickytheSnake



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edelgard Von Hresvelg POV, F/F, Fire emblem drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickytheSnake/pseuds/VickytheSnake
Summary: Behind a mask of flame lies a conflicted soul. A girl reaching a desperate hand out for help to drag her from the darkness that's sought to consume her, and a girl who hides it all behind a stoic mask and the aura of command. Someone who cherishes the friends she's made, yet is ready at any moment to walk the bloody path she's on alone. This is a collection of Edelgard Von Hresvelg drabbles detailing her innermost thoughts and feelings during the events leading up to and through the war with the Church of Seiros and the siege against Those Who Slither in the Dark.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 7





	Behind a Mask of Flame

It was hard to look at the mural of the Goddess in Garreg Mach’s grand cathedral and NOT feel the sting of betrayal in every bit of scar tissue upon her body. Every choir practice and whispered conversation in pews as she turned away from the teachings of Seiros that were held under the serene smile of the Goddess’ image. Every time was a reminder of how Edelgard Von Hresvelg had prayed for salvation, and was deemed too broken and wicked to save. Every day under that smile tested her stoic mask for weaknesses. And so far, it held strong.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of them...one that I've wanted to write in some way , shape or form for a while. I'm really excited to be launching into this and I hope other people enjoy it too.


End file.
